


Корре

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт!оридж, на болтовню "Текстик про сурового религиозника, у которого какая-нибудь фразочка откровенно гомосексуального содержания. И он весь такой держится и крепится и думает: "Е-мое, за что? Дух мой шел по праведной тропе!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корре

— Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — говорит ведьмак и широко улыбается.   
Он высоко поднимает подбородок, чтобы кровь, текущая из носа, оставалась там, где ей положено быть. У него большой, лягушачий рот, а волосы темные, как кора лежащего в воде дерева. И он совершенно точно колдун — Корре чувствует в нем гнилую кровь безо всяких сомнений, как человек привычный издалека чует запах воды и тины. Давно уже так явно не было, как теперь, по правде говоря.   
Корре видит его разом, как солнечный луч, и замирает, как перед солнечным лучом. (Корре замирает в себе и про себя — но продолжает идти вперед, так же, как идет он вперед, когда кружится голова и темнеет в глазах, зная, что всего несколько мгновений, несколько шагов в темноте и дурноте — и он придет в себя.)  
Дурнота (солнечный свет) не проходит.  
Корре делает еще шаг и, склонившись вперед, стискивает пальцы на спинке предназначенного для него стула, резного и высокого, темного дерева. Кто-то о чем-то спрашивает его, обеспокоенный голос, и Корре примерно догадывается.  
— Нет, все в порядке, — отзывается он наугад. А потом еще раз: — Нет.  
Корре говорит "Нет" всему, происходящему с ним, Корре говорит "Нет" солнечному свету, собственной слабости, собственной надежде на ошибку. Нет, нет, нет. Не с ним, не сейчас, нет.  
— Нет, — говорит Корре снова и рывком выдвигает свои стул.  
Он начинает допрос.

***  
Руку приходится стиснуть в кулак до боли, до белых лунок от ногтей — чтобы не коснуться саднящего, зудящего пятна у основания шеи; чтобы быть способным говорить то, что говорить должен. Боль отрезвляет — как и всегда.   
Выходя, он считает шаги, как послушники в ночных бдениях считают мгновения, которых всегда слишком много. Сколько бы ни было до конца — всегда — слишком много.   
Но, как кончается всякое бдение, кончается и этот путь — Корре делает последний шаг и входит к себе. Он захлопывает за собой дверь с шумом, судорожно, как человек, спасшийся от погони; он садится на пол у двери; пылающее огнем клеймо на шее находит на ощупь — зеркал здесь нет, зеркала и не нужны. Корре знает и так, знает еще с тех пор, как он в самом деле был Корре, а не отцом Линном.   
И он снова Корре сейчас, сидящий на полу, напуганный, держащийся за шею так, словно ожидает, что кожа, и без того горячая, натянутая, лопнет, как чумной гнойник, выпуская вместе с кровью все то страшное и гнилое, что он вытравливал в себе все эти годы.   
"Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил", кровавое, темное, пульсирует под его пальцами как нечто отвратительное. Корре вырвал бы его, если бы мог, соскреб бы с себя вместе с кожей. Он не может — как не смогли годы постов, покаяний, бдений и молитв.   
Корре надавливает пальцами на отпечаток своего позора, словно пытаясь загнать его глубже в кожу, скрыть под мясом и мышцами, раз уж вырвать не удалось.   
Прежде Корре считал: въевшийся в его кожу знак того, что когда-то он полюбит и полюбит мужчину — лишь символ грядущего искушения, его можно отмолить и спастись от него. Теперь Корре закрывает глаза и видит лягушачий смешливый рот, видит луч солнца в темных волосах, словно скользящий по коряге под водой, видит ссадину на чужой щеке — и вера слабеет в нем.   
И Корре, слуга Господа, думает с неожиданной, неистовой страстью: "Разве мало я делал?"   
А потом: "За что?"  
Он сознает, что говорит с Богом, как с торговцем, что меняет на спокойствие своей души свою веру — а значит, никакой веры и не было на самом-то деле — и это знание, осознание, рушится на Корре, как удар. Как знак того, что вся его жизнь была пустой, он проторговался до последней монеты, он дошел до края, за которым — темная вода тинистого лесного пруда.   
Корре сидит на берегу (на полу у двери своей кельи; на берегу), скорчившись, и захлебывается рыданиями как наказанный ребенок. 

***  
...осушив же слезы, он принимает решение.

***  
Корре спускается в допросную снова глубокой ночью. Его провожают взглядами, полными плохо скрытого раздражения, к которому, однако, — если в Корре говорит не гордыня — примешивается и некоторое уважение — мало кто еще из святых отцов Длани ведет допросы и по ночам. Ему это, правда, все равно не льстит — Корре знает, что всякий, истинно верующий, сам определяет меру своего служения, и если ему нужно чаще прочих напоминать себе о том, кто он и зачем здесь, — так в этом нет ни вины его, ни заслуги.  
Ведьмак уже здесь (солнечный луч, солнечный луч; но Корре глядит на него из-под воды, захлебнувшийся). Ведьмак смотрит так, словно жалеет, и Корре все-таки отводит взгляд. Значит, будет тяжелей. Он понимает, что скрыться за словами протокола не выйдет, он понимает, что не достанется ему и ненависти, тяжелой и душной, но лучше бы она, лучше бы была она. Корре почти мечтает о ней.   
Они безнадежны, оба.  
— Оставьте нас, — говорит Корре, и тон резкий и холодный, звучит все это как "Пошли вон!". Ну что ж, по крайней мере — судорожный всхлип-вздох остается при нем.  
Когда все выходят, он садится напротив, позволяет себе чуть опереться спиной о спинку — силы сейчас нужны будут ему не для того, чтобы соблюдать все ограничения.   
— Я тебя ждал, — ведьмак не задумывается и не колеблется (оно и верно, мрачно думает Корре, ему-то терять нечего, наоборот, очень удобно вышло; мысли злые и мирские, но его это почти не беспокоит). — Как тебя зовут?  
— Отец Линн.  
— Нет, как тебя зовут?  
— Отец Линн, — эхом повторяет Корре.   
Несколько мгновений они глядят друг на друга молча, и Корре взглядом разнимает его на части, как скальпелем — труп. Корре мог бы его любить, наверное — его, смешливого, спокойного, похожего на омут в глубине леса. Наверное, мог бы. Корре не думает, что любит его теперь — чем бы оно ни было, это не любовь. В этом все дело.  
— Когда я это увидел впервые, — Корре кладет руку на шею, не то обозначая знак, скрытый под воротником, не то — потому что ему не хватает воздуха здесь, под водой, — я думал — если я буду верить достаточно сильно, если я буду служить Богу насколько могу, оно сойдет с меня. Или, может быть, я никогда не... встречу. Не увижу.   
— Но ты встретил, — ведьмак напряженно хмурится, соображая, куда он клонит. Корре радуется, что не запомнил его имя. Что почти не слушал ответов на допросе, слишком занятый тем, чтобы не жмуриться на солнце, чтобы не оступиться на берегу. Знай он имя, было бы еще хуже.  
— Я встретил, — Корре улыбается почти торжествующе, — и понял, что это не любовь. Я не знаю, что — дьявольское наваждение или умопомешательство, но знаю, что никого нельзя заставить любить другого как солнце, едва увидев. (На лице ведьмака на мгновение мелькает улыбка.) И я никому и ничему не позволю обречь меня на такое, — заключает он.   
Ведьмак вздергивает брови, смотрит в замешательстве. Он не понимает еще, он уверен еще, что Корре не решится.   
— Если бы это была любовь, — добавляет Корре, просто чтобы все объяснить до конца, и себе тоже, разъять солнце, раскрытое перед ним, на окровавленные куски, — я сделал бы все, что угодно. (Он сам вздрагивает от своего "все, что угодно"; но он решился быть честен, и он знает — сделал бы, сделал бы, и не испугался бы лика Господня.) Но не теперь.  
— Значит, никак, — медленно говорит ведьмак. У него лицо как у человека, который решает невообразимо сложную задачу. — Никак, значит...  
Корре ожидает дальше чего угодно.   
— Бедный ты дурак, — говорит ведьмак с жалостью и смотрит с жалостью.  
Корре чувствует себя почти оскорбленным, ладно — почти напуганным. Ему только что кажется, что он где-то ошибся, невообразимо ошибся, но он не видит, где.   
Больше они не прибавляют ничего, ни один из них. И оба они знают, что будет дальше.

***  
— Помоги нам Бог.  
Молитва бессмысленна; сказано — "Каждому по вере его", а Корре не верит в милость Господню, никогда не верил. Верит только в справедливость, бесстрастную и безжалостную — и знает, что, по справедливости, причитается ему, отступившемуся от Бога, что — ведьмаку, гнилой крови.   
Корре повторяет беззвучно, одними губами:  
— Помоги нам Бог.  
В воздухе стоит тяжелый запах дыма, гари и паленых волос. Корре может закрыть глаза, но запах повсюду, липнет к одежде, оседает на волосах, касается губ, входит внутрь с дыханием. Корре не закрывает глаз, не затыкает ушей, не уходит с площади до конца, и только губы у него движутся в молитве, бессмысленной и беззвучной.  
Он боится упасть; он боится закричать. Корре не делает ни того, ни другого. Корре ждет до конца, хотя хорошо знает, когда все кончается на самом деле — холод расходится от отметины у него на шее, выстужает его насквозь, заливает все холодной водой, водой, над которой солнце не светит — и он чувствует почти покой, уходя с площади, мертвенный и прозрачный.  
Помоги ему Бог.


End file.
